As media signals, such as terrestrial radio, satellite radio, internet radio, etc. are received by a vehicle, the media signals may include a content portion and a metadata portion. A vehicle audio system may playback the content portion, while the metadata may include information about the received content portion. Specifically, the metadata may include information regarding the title, artist, album, etc. of the received content portion. Additionally, the metadata may include imagery that may be provided to a display device in the vehicle. The imagery may include an album cover image to provide additional information regarding the content portion being played. While the album cover image may enhance the visual data provided on the display device, oftentimes the imagery may not be included in the metadata and/or may otherwise not be immediately displayed when the content portion begins playback. As a consequence, oftentimes important and/or aesthetic information is not provided while the content portion is being played.